deathblowfandomcom-20200214-history
List of LF
'Life Forces in Death Blow' * Chi Chi is the energy force that is in all of the Superhumans and Ultrahumans. This energy allows for them to create and utilize powers on their command. Chi is a neutral energy that does not contain Prana, Rasen, and Zlo energies. For one to use Prana, Rasen, and Zlo, they would have to use their Chi to open up the "Gateways of Immortal Path." * Prana Prana is an energy force of the mind that opens up the gate to Light Energy. Users that have mastered Prana can utilize Light Energy. Also, a person can use Prana to aid and strengthen Chi to make their powers even stronger. * Rasen Rasen is an energy force of the mind that opens up the gate to Dark Energy. Users that have mastered Rasen can utilize Dark Energy. Rasen is the most powerful of all the other energies, however, the user usually must pay a price and sacrifice in order to maintain the usage of Rasen. * Zlo Zlo is an energy force of the soul that opens up the gate to the Spiritual world. With Zlo, users can summon angelic and demonic like figures. Users with Zlo can also visit Heaven and Hell. * Light Energy Light Energy masters the powers of healing and regeneration. If mastered and done correctly, one with Light Energy can revive the dead. * Dark Energy Dark Energy is energy that is used for mayhem and destruction. The raw power that Dark Energy contains surpasses any other energy source that is known. Dark Energy usually comes with a price; the user may have to sacrifice something in order to continually use this power. Also, if not mastered correctly, the Dark Energy can start to consume a body until that body is no longer the original piece of matter that it was, but instead replaced with the Dark Energy itself. However, the soul of the body is still intact and can control the new body of Dark Energy. This is what is known as a Dark Mutant. Gateways of Immortal Path The Gateways of Immortal Path are gateways that unlock more energies for the person to use besides Chi. * The Gateway of Trust The Gateway of Trust * The Gateway of Bloodlust The Gateway of Bloodlust unlocks the use of Rasen Energy. * The Gateway of Agony The Gateway of Agony is the gateway to the spiritual world. If a person who wishes to unlock The Gateway of Agony, then that person must complete a task in the spiritual world. The person who wishes so is granted a trip to the spiritual world but only once per six months. Once in that world, the person must do a list of numerous missions before granted the chance to fight the Grim Reaper. If the person defeats the Reaper, he/she will be teleported back to the world in which they came from and The Gateway of Agony is unlocked. Once a person unlocks The Gateway of Agony, that person can use Zlo Energy.